Truly Beautiful
by coramdeo8
Summary: It's Christmas time in Corona, and Eugene wants her experience to be memorable. He's spent most of his life taking, but now he wants to give Rapunzel a gift she'll always remember. But he's never given a gift, what should he get the love of his life?


_A/N: Hello there. I'm taking a short break from chapter 12 of "Falling Stars" so that I can do this short Christmas fic. I'm working vigorously to finish it today, but I wanted to post in multiple chapters to help break up the scenes, and so I could get as much out as possible in case I don't finish by tonight. Though I do love complex stories, I have certain affinity for little one shots that have been drenched in fluffiness. I also think it's me living vicariously through these characters and what I picture myself doing with lovely lady someday. Yes, I am a romantic._

_Anyways, the next part should hopefull be up in a couple of hours or so, barring that other things don't come up in celebration of Christmas eve. Merry Christmas and God Bless :)_

**Truly Beautiful**

* * *

><p>The chameleon crawled through a box of paints, looking a thin paint brush. He found one that had not yet been tainted by previous usage and with his teeth grabbed the wooden end of the brush and sprung from the box in to his best friend's lap.<p>

"Thank you Pascal," said Rapunzel with a warm smile. She took the brush and dipped it in to the orange paint on her palette. With precise care she then dabbed it on to the canvas paper. She blew lightly on the freshly painted spot and sighed with relief. She wiped her brow as she stood from her stool and observed the finished craft, depicting an orange sun sinking below the horizon of the ocean. From there she looked out the window at the sunset in its final descent below the horizon, the red and purple clouds drifting inland from the ocean. After a few days of clear sunsets, her painting was finally finished.

A small wind gust blew in from the open door on her bedroom balcony, and she folded her arms together while a chill ran up her spine. Pascal's teeth chattered as he crawled on to her shoulder.

"I know. It's so cold," she said in reply to the chameleon's frigid symptoms.

All of a sudden she felt two arms wrap themselves gently around her torso from behind. They startled her, but she quickly recognized the gentle, strong grip of these arms and their owner. "Isn't he supposed to be cold blooded or something," said a suggestively teasing voice just over her shoulder.

"Eugene," she replied, "since when was Pascal ever like the rest of Chameleon's?" She turned to face him, though his embrace did not break its soft grip on her. She leaned in to him and offered a loving smile as her fingers played with the lapel's of his vest.

Eugene glanced at Pascal, who gave him a cold stare amidst his shivers. "Good point," he replied. His eye caught her new work of art. "You finished it!"

Rapunzel's eyes did not break from her fingers which seemed aimlessly fiddle with his jacket. This she commonly did under the ruse of innocent playfulness, but with the subtle intention of touching his pectorals. "Yep!"

"It's beautiful," Eugene continued, observing it closely as he ignored her playful touches.

Rapunzel looked up at him with a skeptical grin and narrowed eyebrows. "You say that every time!"

Eugene chuckled. "That's because I'm pretty sure you don't know how to paint anything but a beautiful picture."

Rapunzel's smile lost its skepticism and shifted to one of affection. He always knew the perfect things to say and the perfect way to say it.

"I'm serious, you might be one of the best artists I've ever seen." His eyes were fixated on the picture with legitimate curiosity.

She chuckled shyly. "Well, thanks Eugene."

"I've never asked you, really, but, how'd you get so good?"

"Just practice. I painted every day for eighteen years before you came along." She ran her fingers along the side of his face and guided his gaze away from the picture to her face.

He smiled. "So what are your favorite things to paint?"

Her lips twisted to the side of her face. She thought for a second and smiled. "Lots of things. The things that I look at and make me happy. Things that I hope for, or that I wish I could just look at forever."

He received her words sincerely and nodded with approval. After a brief silence, a mischievious grin grew. "So you draw pictures of me."

Rapunzel burst in to laughter. "Pretty much," she replied in response to his jest.

"I'm serious," he continued with a chuckle. "I want to see these pictures you have of me."

Her eyes narrowed flirtatiously. "Sorry. I keep those ones for myself."

"You make me look fat in them don't you?"

She giggled once more. "Very!"

He shook his head in laughter. "Knew it!"

She leaned back in to him with his arms still wrapped around her. "So," she began, changing the subject, "what are you doing here?"

Suddenly Eugene remembered what it was he came. He broke his embrace and held her by the shoulders. "Get your jacket! There's something you've got to see."


End file.
